Runaway Princess
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Boy with a broken soul Heart with a gaping hole Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality Kissing death and losing my breath. ADRIAN/OC set before Rose and everything while he's a student at an academy. Review please(:
1. Chapter 1

I have to run.

Darkness edges closer creeping it's way around me.

I have to run.

Screams off in the distance get louder and louder pounding repeatedly in my ear drums.

I have to run.

Faceless heads appear a struck of fear imprinted on their features. They have red ringed eyes, the eyes no one wants to encounter... what are they afraid of? Who is badder then them?

One of them, a male with dark black hair and grey eyes, reached forward causing an inaudible scream to escape my lips.

"Olivia! Olivia wake up!" Strong arms shake me gently. Immediately I shoot up nearly bumping heads with Colt.

There's worry evident in his golden brown orbs.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

With a lazy smirk he places his hand softly on my cheek. "You can't lie to me princess."

Right the whole bond thing. Ever since we met freshman year and collided together in a unexplainable mishap Colt has been able to experience my emotions and hear my thoughts if he concentrated long enough.

"Bad dream?" He didn't have to ask but it made me feel better when he acted like there was no bond.

I nod scooting to make room for him. Colt laid beside me pulling my body close to his as he hummed a tune that always soothed me. Instantly the nightmare got pushed to the back of my mind making me feel at ease. Just as I was beginning to fall asleep Colt's muscular body tensed beneath me and I didn't have to read his mind to know something was wrong.

"Stay down." His voice was deep with a raspy warning.

I obliged as he slowly got out of bed and stalked to the window slightly peering outside. In his left hand was a stake our guardians were gifted with.

Guardians are born and raised to protect their Moroi (commonly categorized as vampires) at all cost. In Colt's case I AM his Moroi but he's not my guardian...not yet at least. Still doesn't stop him from acting like one. I smile watching him all protective. He's like the brother I never wanted.

The corner of his lips twitch into a smile. "Bet you're glad you got me now."

Mentally I roll my eyes and against his orders get up to stand beside him. "What's out there anyways? A stray dog?"

Colt groans in disgust. "I hope not."

"You'd rather it be a Strigoi?" I arch an amused brow.

"Hell yeah! Animals hate me!"

"And the undead is more fond of you?" He smirks looking down at me.

"You tell me."

I open my mouth to reply with a smart ass remark when a loud crackling noise shatters between us. Colt instinctively shoved himself in front of me in case whatever impacted with the window intended to inflict pain. A sweet delicious smell filled my nostrils, my stomach roaring at the scent. My eyes shifted to Colt's arm which had shards of glass stuck into it. Scarlet red liquid dripped down agonizingly slow.

"When was the last time you fed Olie?" Colt's voice snapped my hunger away.

"I'm fine. What the hell was that?"

Clearly wanting to argue he debates better and picks up a brick that laid two feet away from us. It looked like a note was wrapped around it. From the look on Colt's face it wasn't a friendly one. I peer over his shoulder no longer focused on other concerns.

_We know who you are. Princess Petrova, was _written in deep red looking like blood.

Stress built up inside of me and I let the note drop from my grasp. I ran my hands through my thick strawberry blond hair. "What are we going to do? Who sent it- what if it's him-"

Fear coursed through my veins at the thought of him finding me. Images of his hands tightly placed on my neck. They burned as fire laced around his palms.

"Hey I'm not gonna let anyone harm you. We'll do what we always do." Colt walked past me pulling out a duffel bag from under the bed. "Run."


	2. Chapter 2

It's about midnight and the only light was from the street poles that extended high into the ebony sky. Colt had his arm slung over my shoulder and every few seconds would glance behind him to check the surroundings. I kept quiet following his lead to the blue car that parked a few feet away. He only let me go in order to get the keys that jingled inside his sweatpants pocket. As he turned to unlock the car a shadow moved off in the distance. Fear struck me instantly.

"Colt.." I tugged on his arm like a child.

"What-shit."

Four shadows came forward moving gracefully closer. Like second nature Colt moved me behind him pulling out the stake he kept inside his jacket.

"Olie start the car and drive."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." He spoke with a protective tone.

They stalked dangerously close and I held on to his arm scared.

"Now!" Colt jumped into fight mode striking the nearest bulking shadow but it moved incredibly fast dodging him. Colt didn't miss a beat as he spun quickly lodging the stake straight through the imposing threat.

As the shadow crumbled to the ground letting out pained shrieks Colt dug the stake in deeper silencing the demon. The other three shadows were now on the offense all charging at my companion at once red ringed eyes blazing with bloodlust. Colt could take on one Strigoi, that's nothing for him but three was difficult after all they are stronger, faster, and badder.

"Little Dhampir should know better then to provoke the dead." One of them, female I think, hisses through clutched teeth while the other two grip Colt tightly bending his neck to the side exposing the perfect tan skin.

I knew what was going to happen next. They're going to snack on him.

Colt wasn't trying very hard to push the others away.

_Run you idiot!_ His eyes screamed at me, pleading for me to take the opportunity to flee.

Directly disobeying him I focused on magic and life feeling it pump through my veins. I grabbed the female Strigoi, palms glowing a bright white and watched amazed as she fell to her knees no sound leaving her open mouth. Color seemed to return to her dead features. She was still pale but their was a more angelic feeling around her aside from the darkness that was present.

Exhaustion overtook me and my eye lids felt extremely heavy. The other Strigoi were distracted by their companion to be concerned with Colt whom broken their hold and was getting ready to strike the guy on his left.

"Olivia!" His voice sounded distraught and distant.

It was the last thing I remember before everything went blank.

When my eyes peeled open I had no clue where I was. There was a ceiling fan swirling above me that made an annoying sound. I groaned propping myself up on the..bed?

A hand rested on my side. Although his head was bowed down I'd know that dirty blond hair anywhere.

"Colt." I shook him lightly but he didn't wake"Colt!"

He shot straight up drool on his lower lip. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I um was watching over you."

"While you were asleep?"

Nervously Colt scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright Miss. Petrova you are in good hands here." A woman in a white coat waltzed in. I glanced at Colt but he didn't seem to think she was a threat.

"Where is here?"

"Infirmary at St. Niklaus -"

"A school?!" I immediately try and get out of the bed but Colt holds me down. I turn my anger on him. "How could you take me here! You know what happened last time I was at a school-"

Images of his hands on my neck flash through my mind. Colt stares at me intently seeing what I was thinking.

"Olivia I didn't have any other choice." He sounded like he needed me to believe him. I was no longer furious when I saw a nasty gash across his right cheek.

_The Strigoi?_

"Dead." he replied even though I haven't spoken out loud.

_Then why are we here?!_

"You were out for four days. I didn't know what else to do and this place was the closest Moroi safe home I could find."

Four days? That's longer then the last time..

"You're lucky to have such a good friend, he did the right thing." The lady says with a kid smile.

"She's alright then?"

She sighs flipping through some papers. "I can't see anything physically wrong with her."

_That doesn't sound very reassuring.._

"No it doesn't." Colt says.

"What doesn't?" She asks cautiously.

"Nothing." I quickly say hitting Colt lightly on the shoulder. _Idiot no one knows about our bond!_

"Since everything is fine.."Colt zips up his jacket holding is hand out to me. "We will be going."

"I'm afraid you two won't be going anywhere." A stern voice speaks. A slim tall Moroi walks in with his head held up high.

"I beg to differ mister. We aren't your precious students therefore we don't go by your rules. Ms. Doctor lady said everything was dandy so we will be leaving-"

"Colt Davis is your name correct?" The man says his name with disgust.

He nods crossing his arms over his buff chest.

"I was going through your records and it appears you haven't graduated yet- in fact neither have you Princess Petrova, it's the strangest thing, after sophomore year you lot vanished with out a trace. How exactly does something like that happen?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Colt nearly shouts. "Our school sucked! Guards sucked, classes sucked just one duck out the gate doors and we were roaming free."

Nearly a year we were free. It was the best year of my life.

"It was stupid and careless." The man states. "The princess is the only child of Devina and Richard Petrova. The only one who could carry on their bloodline she could have died."

"I wouldn't have let that happen. I kept her safe."

"And if Strigoi would have captured you?"

I opened my mouth to say Colt's killed at least 10 since we've been on our own but he grabs my hand indicating to stay quiet. "We're leaving."

We brushed past the doctor and who I'm guessing is the schools headmaster only for two mountain of men to block our exit.

"I contacted Mr. And Mrs. Petrova and they shall be here in the morning. Guardian Halliwell and Guardian Celvic will show you to your rooms until then."

One of the guards, the one with dark brown hair and ocean eyes, grabbed Colt by the arm while the other one , with black hair and black eyes to match, motioned me in the other direction. At the same time me and Colt looked back at each other mirroring the same distraught expression.

"Oh Princess Olivia and Mr. Davis I do hope you enjoy your stay at St. Niklaus."


	3. Chapter 3

ADRIAN'S POV:

I was completely contempt in my own world as I exhaled the poison that the sudden erupt of screaming took me off guard. Slowly I got out of the bed wrapping the blanket around the bottoms half of my bare body. Peering outside I saw two guardians dragging off a tiny red headed girl clearly against her will.. Unless she enjoys being man handled, in that case I should introduce myself.

"You don't understand! I need Colt! Somebody get me Colt!" Her voice pierced through my ear drums like a bullet.

She has full lips that looked like they taste good. Her eyes are a bright moss green, nearly as green as mine, and her skin seemed oddly pale even for a Moroi. What interested me most was the curves she possess. I couldn't see much but what I did see looked like fun. Aside from the shrieks.

Something shifted around the girl. There was a light aura that surrounded her but it was getting darker by the second and fast.

"Enough Princess." One of Guardians growled getting frustrated. I've never seen them so angered by a Royal.

"No!"

More students had exited their rooms murmuring excited words at our unfamiliar student. The angry guardian tried to restrain her hands and that's when it happened. I can't say if anyone else noticed (nobody indicated they did) but I am very well knowledge when it comes to compulsion.

A hypnotized gaze fell over him. I could see her lips moving but couldn't hear anything. What she said made the Guardian release her almost instantly with only a hint of hesitation. The girl didn't have the opportunity to try her compulsion on the other Guardian because he stuck a needle neatly in her neck causing exhaustion to overwhelm her. Whatever haze macho man was in it ended quickly and he used those speedy reflexes to catch the little princess as she passed out.

I smirk bringing the cigarette between my lips. _This place just got way more interesting._

"What's going on?" A lazy voice spoke from behind me as fragile hands wrapped around my waist.

"Not sure." I replied going back in the room to get dressed.

"You're leaving?" The blond doll like girl pouted.

"That I am it seems something's come up." Awkwardly I stood at the room door not entirely good at goodbyes. Ironic name for them now that I think about it. When is a goodbye ever actually good- why not just say bye? So basically I'm not good at byes.. God now that sounds strange.

I hadn't realized I was still standing there, hand half stretched to the door knob. I turn around on my heels quickly. "Uh this was fun."

The girl arched a brow with a completely fake smile. "Fun?"

"Yeah we should do it again sometime." Now I was half way free.

"See you soon Adrian." Barbie's voice was rich with lust bringing my lazy smirk out.

"You bet..." Fuck what was her name? Melina? Malaria? Something with a M.. "Melissa."

"My names Marie asshole!" I laughed barely dodging the shoe she roughly tossed in my direction.

My amused state didn't last very long as the all to familiar dark feeling crept it's way inside of me. I can't really explain the way it feels.. How do you explain darkness? Black. Inescapable. Horrific? I had to get rid of it before it gets worse. Nearly running to the other side of campus where the boys dorm was I made sure no Guardians spotted me, even if they did I'd just compel them to forget about it. Once in my room I slammed the door and locked it tight. In the small refrigerator rested a variety of alcoholic beverages which any would suffice my impulses.

Opening the vodka bottle, like I was born doing it, I chugged as much as I could before my throat really began to burn. I felt the buzz sink in after...a numerous amount of chugs. I should probably keep track of the amount of liquor I consume.. Nah too much work. I can't shake the thought of that girl. Her compulsion was strong perhaps stronger then mine which I didn't think was possible. Not only did she exceed in that but her aura struck me as strange and intriguing Tossing myself backwards on the king sized bed exhaustion takes over me.

The meadow seems oddly recognizable but my vision is a tad blurry the only thing I could really make out is a persons frame.

"Who the hell are you?" Girl definitely a girl asked harshly.

I pinched the arch on my nose trying to concentrate. "One second sweetheart. God I'm too drunk for this shit right now." When I do regain vision I notice it's feisty pants. Even prettier close up, long flowy red hair fell past her shoulders and down to her hips. Clearly annoyed she crossed her arms over her chest unintentionally pushing her boobs up which were quiet perky and full for a Moroi.

"Watch your eyes!" She shouts.

"Hey it's your dream feisty pants."

"And why would I dream about some creep drooling over me?"

"I don't know it's your dream, take some responsibility for it. For the record I was not drooling I was simply admiring."

Her head tilts to the side as her green orbs examined me, a smirk tugging at the corners of her pink painted lips.

"Like what you see?"

"You're not my type."

At that I let out a chuckle and waltz closer to her. "I'm everyone's type."

"I wouldn't dream of you, and if I am dreaming that would mean everything is about to turn into a nightmare."

_Why is she so against believing this is a legit dream? _

"And why is that?"

"Because pretty things don't last in my imagination." Her hand gently touches my cheek. "They turn into something horrible and frightening."

Suddenly I felt like the life was being drained out of me. I fell to my knees and quickly the girl retreated her hand. The moment she did I gasped for air desperately finally grasping it.

"And that is why I can't have pretty things!" She groans throwing her hands up in frustration. "A girl should have nice things don't you agree?" I open my mouth to answer but she continues to ramble. "Colt's the only nice thing I have and this stupid Academy is going to rip him away. I won't let that happen. I will burn this place to the ground before they can separate us."

"With all the water magic Moroi's I'm sure your plan will go well..."

Shadows crawl over her skin paralyzing me.

"No no not again! I can't take it anymore!" She yells scrunching her hair up.

The peaceful scene begins to shift as the red flowers die and the shadows take form of faceless people. The only thing truly visible about them was the red rings that circled where their eyes would be. Instinctively and rather protectively I grabbed the girls arm pulling her more toward me and away from the creatures.

_ This_ _isn't real Adrian! Snap out of it!_

I try and listen to my subconscious but I can't wake up, I can't make the dream return to what I want. One of the figures step forward reach for the red head and then nothing. I shoot straight out of bed, sweat dripping down my face, heart pounding incredibly loud. I've never experienced anything that intense. It was accelerating and addictive leaving me with a high dose of adrenaline.

_Feisty pants may be more fucked up then me and I'm pretty fucked up._


End file.
